


Sleeping In

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, Italian!Darren, Sleepy!Darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren's asleep when Mia comes home from work late at night. (This is basically one big heap of cuddliness and fluffiness. Don't read if you don't want to die from an overdose of cuteness. You have been warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComeWhatBlaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeWhatBlaine/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Agny! Sweetie, (or honey, honeybee, babe, darling, boo, hon... The list of nicknames we've given each other is basically endless haha :)) we've known each other for almost a year now and it has been the best year of my life. From the moment we started chatting I knew we were going to be friends :) You've supported me since the beginning (thank you!) and whenever I was down you were there to pick me up from the ground again (that happened a lot too so thank you!). The conversations we've had have been crazy and you are crazy and I love you for that :P 
> 
> I promised you I'd write you a sleepy!Darren fic so here it is! (I'm sorry if the Italian isn't perfect but I tried my best so I hope I did a good job)
> 
> I hope you enjoy your birthday present! :) Big love to you! xx

It’s too late when Mia finally gets home from work. She knows Darren’s last performance of Hedwig has already ended a while ago and that Darren’s probably already asleep. He’s been exhausted before he even started his Broadway run in Hedwig but it was his dream and he certainly didn’t mind the countless nights where he’d sleep through his alarm, knowing he’d still have time enough to get ready before he has to leave for the theater.

Mia doesn’t mind either. She supports him, wraps him up in her arms after every performance with a soft reassurance of ‘You were amazing on that stage tonight. I’m so proud of you, Dare’ falling from her lips. She does get less time to spend with her boyfriend but she shrugs it off, knowing this big step in his career makes him happier than ever.

She fumbles with the key to their apartment but eventually gets in, carefully and quietly closing the door behind her. She shrugs her coat off and hangs it up on the coat rack before she tiptoes to the couch and takes off her heels. She gets up again when she’s done and walks to the bedroom door, her pair of heels in her hands.

She opens the door and walks into the moonlit bedroom. Darren’s fast asleep, curled up under the covers with his arms wrapped around Mia’s pillow, something he always does when he misses her.

Her shoes end up somewhere by the closet and Mia quickly strips down until she’s wearing nothing but her panties. She puts one of Darren’s UMich t-shirts on before carefully trying to free her pillow from Darren’s tight grip. ‘Come on, Dare, let go,’ she whispers, barely audible but still Darren stirs.

‘Mmm, amore,’ he slurs sleepily when Mia’s fingers brush his. He rolls onto his back and lets go off the pillow in his sleep, allowing Mia to slip underneath the covers beside him and rest her head on Darren’s chest, ‘Ti amo tanto, tesoro.’

He’s dreaming about me, Mia realizes while she rubs her hand up and down Darren’s side and presses a kiss to his pulse point. ‘Ti amo anch’io, Dare,’ she murmurs against his skin with a smile.

Darren wraps his arms around Mia, not waking up but holding her close when he mumbles ‘Sei la mia vita.’

She doesn’t understand this but continues to smile because knowing Darren, it’s probably something to express his undying love for her. The cheesy bastard. She cuddles him close and inhales his scent, sighing happily.

It goes on for a little while longer, Darren mumbling sweet, Italian nothings during his sleep while Mia starts to draw little invisible patterns on Darren’s chest. She starts to chuckle quietly when Darren whines and tries to swat her hand away when it starts to tickle. He fails, miserably but adorably, and Mia can’t help but lean up and kiss the corner of his mouth, making it twitch up for a second.

She falls asleep shortly after, listening to Darren’s heartbeat as she slowly drifts off in her boyfriend’s arms, a place where she’d love to stay forever.

*****

When Mia awakes a couple of hours later, she still finds herself curled up against Darren. He’s snoring, Mia quickly notices and that’s probably the reason she’s currently awake at 5:49AM. She reaches up a little and nuzzles Darren’s neck, lips brushing over the soft skin as she kisses everywhere she can reach and slowly tries to wake him up this way.

It takes a while but eventually Darren awakes, his eyes slowly fluttering open with a small smile on his lips. ‘Mmm, Mia?’

Mia pulls away from Darren’s neck and pushes herself up on her elbow to look at him. ‘You snore fucking loud, you know that?’

‘You told me a couple of times before. Sorry,’ he apologizes, yawning halfway through the sentence and sleepily twirling a strand of Mia’s hair around his finger.

‘It’s okay,’ Mia says and sees how Darren’s eyes are closing again, ‘I just would like to be woken by my alarm clock every once in a while, that’s all I ask.’

Darren chuckles and forces his eyes open one more time to look at Mia. ‘Ti amo, amore,’ he says although it’s starting to sound more like slurring by now.

‘I love you too,’ she replies when Darren drifts off again. She rests her head back on his chest as the sun starts to rise and rays of sunshine seep through the curtains to bathe the room in a soft orangey glow. She runs her hand up and down his chest and stomach until her own stomach starts to growl and she decides to get out of bed.

She walks through the room and when she reaches the door, she turns around again, smiling at her adorable boyfriend. He has gone back to sleep already, his mouth hanging slightly open and he’s snoring again.

She walks into the kitchen and turns the coffee machine on with a yawn. She waits patiently, two mugs next to the machine while she has propped herself up on the counter, nibbling on an apple she’d picked from the fruit bowl.

She looks up when the bedroom door opens and Darren shuffles in about fifteen minutes later, eyes barely open while he stumbles through the living room. He’s almost halfway when he lets himself fall face-forward onto the couch with a soft thud and a groan.

‘You know,’ Mia starts, hopping off the counter and walking to the couch, ‘that you could’ve stayed in bed, right? I would’ve brought you coffee and we could’ve spent all morning in bed.’

‘Smelled coffee,’ Darren mumbles as Mia comes closer, ‘Missed you.’

Mia starts straddling Darren’s hips and he lets out a whispered ‘Cazzo’ when she leans down and starts sucking on the spot between his shoulder blades.

‘You are so unbelievably cute and Italian when you’re sleepy,’ Mia smiles, ‘I love that about you.’

‘I love everything about you,’ Darren mumbles in response and wriggles a little so Mia would get up and let him turn over to wrap his arms around her waist, ‘You’re my tesoro.’

Mia cups Darren’s face in her hands and leans down, saying ‘And you’re my incredibly adorable amore’ before she kisses him.


End file.
